Give me something good to eat
by Fox in the hen house
Summary: Halloween. A day when the different can blend in with the norm. Although who wants to be normal anyways? Join Dr. Sarah Hopps (my own OC from 'A Bunny CAN Go Savage) & Trisha Rose (by Bluelighthouse) on their evening out during the spookiest and also sexiest holiday.


**A/N: Welcome to an exciting Halloween episode of Sweet Treatment, a wonderful story between two OC bunny does, Dr. Sarah Hopps (my own OC from 'A Bunny CAN Go Savage) & Trisha Rose (by Bluelighthouse). I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **In Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut, and no other girls can say anything about it. The hardcore girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears. And when they already have animal ears? That's when things get** ** _fun_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney. This would be a killer Halloween short movie. Call me. We'll do lunch. You're buying.**

* * *

One of the only holidays Sarah had ever enjoyed as a young girl and even into her late teens was Halloween. Not only was she able to load up on free candy much the way all of her siblings did, but it was the one day of the year when she could walk around town without fear of being mocked and ridiculed for her fur. With a generous amount of Scent Away and a heavily detailed costume, Sarah felt free to enjoy the festivities along with all of her kin without any of them knowing. In a family of nearly three hundred rabbits it was easy to blend into the crowd without being recognized. She always made sure however to choose a costume where talking was out of character and would simply pretend to be extremely invested which wasn't all that strange.

Since she had struck out on her own, starting in medical school, she had been able to freely celebrate all holidays, at least while away from home. When she _did_ travel back to Bunnyburrow, she had returned to celebrating Christmas with Judy and Jessica as she had for so many years, though with less sadness and bitterness than before. Now though, the entire world of Zootopia was open to her, spending time dragging Trisha to sing Christmas carols or watching fireworks of founder's day from the roof of the hospital, which was a guilty pleasure of hers and a blatant misuse of of building codes which she and her mate ignored gleefully.

In the end though, even so many years past her kithood, Halloween remained her favorite. Not because she still needed to hide, but now the freedom of being able to dress as she wanted. No longer was she covered in fur dye or full body suits. Now she could be Wonder Bunny or Rabunzel, which she was last year to Trisha's great enjoyment of tugging her fake ears and long golden tresses. Movie heroes were no longer off the list and literary characters were open game. She could dress not to hide, but to pretend. And it gave her such a feeling of enjoyment to be free of the ever present fear of being discovered.

This year she went a different route. Admiring herself in the mirror, she turned back and forth checking out how closely the outfit hugged her curves and wide hips and couldn't suppress a smile forming on her lips. _Trisha is going to go nuts_. Grabbing a few accessories she had picked up and a few more that she had requested from her sister Judy, Sarah added the finishing touches and winked at her reflection. Snapping open a pair of mirror shades, she settled them on her nose and cocked her hip out. _"_ I gotta admit. I make this look good."

"Oh _Sarah_." Hearing the faint call from beyond the bedroom door made the painted doe smile. Trisha had insisted they dress separately so they could surprise the other. Sarah had picked their bedroom and had promised not to leave until called. Thankfully she had finished, though only just, getting ready before Trisha had. One last look in the mirror, she mimed shooting two guns with her digits, much the way she had seen Nick do on occasion. Reaching out and gripping the doorknob, she twisted it and stepped out into the living room. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Trisha had always been beautiful and sexy to Sarah. Her eyes were captivating and her body was made for sin. She could invoke rather _impure_ thoughts in Sarah no matter what she dressed up as. Last year's 'Mummy' costume had been utterly destroyed when Sarah had jumped her and ripped the fabric wraps to shreds. However today she apparently had decided to up the ante on her usual costume ideas. She recognized what had probably been a pre-made costume idea of a nurse's outfit at one time, something that was always joked about by Sarah and her staff on not only the inaccuracy but also in how it portrayed nurses. This time however, Sarah could find no fault in the costume, though that was most likely due to her brain having short fried. Trisha had made a few alterations to the uniform that had her eyes practically bugging out of her head and making her swallow heavily.

A long slit up the side showed so much of brown upper thigh that it had Sarah salivating, especially when Trisha lifted it a slight amount, giving her a flash of a pair of blue lace panties. The bodice's v-neck had been deepened to the point where the edges of the matching blue lace bra could just be seen at the edges. Long white stockings trailed up just past her knee, showing several inches of bare thigh between them and the bottom of the outfit. A light amount of purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner turned her lovely bright blues into a look of seduction she knew was going to get her hot and bothered all night. There was a shimmer to her lips that told Sarah she would soon be tasting strawberries from their kiss, a favorite fruit of both of them. What finished it off was a nurse's hat. One from old books and movies with the red cross on it that signaled someone in the medical field. It took every ounce of self control she had not to launch herself across the room.

Trisha meanwhile was feeling the heat as well. With how Sarah had dressed as Rabunzel the year before, she had expected another costume much like that. Maybe Meowana or something along those lines. Instead, her doe had stepped out of the bedroom looking like sex on a stick. Dressed in a neoprene uniform, one Trisha recognized immediately as a spare uniform of Judy's, she watched the bunny strut forward into full view. Even behind the aviators, she could sense her doe's pink piercing eyes locking onto her body and traveling over all of her hungrily. It gave Trisha a thrill along her body while she took her own time letting her eyes roam over the spotted doe's outfit.

Though not as lean as Judy, Sarah was still in incredible shape and her wider hips and tight bottom was making it very difficult for Trisha to think anything beyond how much she wanted to tear that uniform off of her mate. _Although we'd keep the belt. God that would be so hot._ She unknowingly began to close the gap between them, her feet shuffling slowly to bring them closer together. Sarah in return was doing the same. "Wow. Sarah."

Sarah couldn't help but grin. The closeness of the two had become such that Sarah was able to reach up and run her paw down the sleeveless arm of her bunny love. "I heard you like Hopps girls in blue." She knew of the attraction Trisha had for her sister and while not jealous, she couldn't help but poke at it a bit.

"Well, I'm leaning towards those in white these day," she ran her paw over her uniform, smoothing down the creases in order to catch Sarah's and eye have it trail to the slit up the side showing off plenty of her firm and toned leg. "But I ain't gonna lie and say you don't look hot as hell right now."

"I could say the same. I wonder if Blue would let me add such a _naughty_ nurse to my staff," she teased, putting in a deliberate wink. "You wouldn't even need to go to medical school. Just stand there and look beautiful."

Tisha looked over at her slyly. "Am I just a sex object to you? Something to ogle and fantasize about?" She watched as Sarah shook her head as if trying to wake herself up.

"I'm sorry, what? I was too busy ogling and fantasizing about the things I was going to do to you." Sarah suddenly squeaked when the brown doe rushed at her playfully. The next several minutes had the two does circling the apartment, leaping over couches as the brown blur tried to catch the white.

A small hesitation, a mistake of looking behind her and catching the side of the ottoman which made her stumble, spelled doom for the painted bunny. Feeling two paws wrap around her waist and lift her a few inches off the floor, Sarah squealed in a mix of play and pleasure, knowing where their game was going to lead as it always did. With a spin of her prey and a soft thump onto the couch, Trisha straddled her prize. "Do to me, huh?" Leaning over slowly, she brought her lips to the other doe's ear. "Why officer, you wouldn't be thinking of abusing your power." Licking her lips, Trisha gazed into the bright pink eyes of her lover. "Would you?"

* * *

With a blissful smile still on her lips, Sarah pulled into a familiar parking lot, already packed with several personal vehicles but nearly three times as many cruisers and ambulances. There were a few benefits to being their size when it came to parking in that area. Smaller mammals weren't routinely part of the first responder work forces, nor were there an overly large amount of employees in that category either. Even if Trisha did not have a reserved spot for her, there would have been several free ones for a rabbit sized car.

"Seems like it's gonna be a packed house, tonight. Good thing I'm not working. I want to drink some drinks, not make em for everyone else." Bending low, Trisha got out of the car, her outfit riding up giving Sarah a tantalizing peak at the lace panties beneath it making her shiver in response to the view.

" _I_ might be working, though. God only knows how many heart attacks you're going to cause once we walk in there." Sarah mainly hoped a certain red fox kept his eyes away from the brown doe or else a certain gray bunny might end up causing a riot.

"Well, if _Doctor_ Hopps has to make an appearance, it's a good thing she has her, what did you call me? A 'naughty' nurse?" Winking seductively, Trisha flicked her tail towards the spotted bunny before fully getting out of the car, making Sarah scramble for the door handle. She wasn't about to let that girl out of her sight. Not for fear of losing her or having anyone try to steal her away. Simply because she couldn't stand not having that vision of perfection near her all night.

Skipping ahead, she looped her arm with Trisha's and the two of them bounded forward up the sidewalk headed for what looked to be the most massive 'Jack Savage' costume they had ever seen. "Hey Petey!" Sarah cried out to the bouncer. It was almost comical to see him sitting back on his signature stool while wearing a tuxedo that seemed at least a size or two too small. "Tux shrink in the wash?"

The rhino turned to look down the sidewalk and gave a start of surprise. Seeing two bunnies walking towards the 10-7, Petey had a hard time _not_ blatantly staring. Probably for the first time in his life he wished he was a different mammal for a night, though even if he was a buck he figured he had an absolute zero percent chance of landing either of the hot does coming his way.

"They sent a tiger size by mistake. Didn't get to my mailbox until this morning so it was too late to get another one. Still, I think it shows off my physique rather well." Sitting up, Petey did something extremely rare for him, and flexed. Both Sarah and Trisha had to admit the sight was pretty impressive. The rhino took his job very seriously, being more than someone just checking badges. He wanted to make sure no one who meant any harm to the patrons of the 10-7 made it anywhere near the front door. However he still did like to have fun with those same patrons. "I'm pretty sure I already let in an Officer Hopps. Badge."

"Oh I wouldn't let her here you call her that, Petey." Sarah warned. "She's rather possessive of that 'Wilde' name." Nevertheless she pulled out a shield and flipped it towards the bouncer. Sarah had become a familiar face around the bar in the last year, often coming in to visit or meet Trisha at lunch or after a shift. She had come to know most every first responder out there on a more personal note which is something not many could say. Where most departments stayed separate save for certain events like softball games or nights at the 10-7, Sarah was exposed to all three sections at the hospital, either treating them or working with them.

Catching the offered badge in his hoof, Petey glanced down at it before letting out a chuckle which Sarah echoed with her own giggle. Trisha looked a bit confused. Sarah hadn't worn a badge on her uniform so she was in the dark about what might be amusing to the two mammals. Catching the look of bewilderment on the brown doe's face, Petey handed it off to her. Looking down at the gleaming shield, Trisha finally saw what had been worth laughing at. Near the bottom of the badge, etched into the brass was a name. 'HOPPS'.

"This is Judy's old badge." Raising her eyes to meet Sarah's, she cocked her head inquisitively. "Why aren't you wearing it? That would totally complete that already sexy costume," Trisha teased, leaning over to nuzzle her mate. Sarah couldn't help but let out another giggle.

"Judy let me borrow her old one for 'admission' purposes to pull one over on ol' Petey here. But I can't actually wear it. It could cause someone to _actually_ mistake me for a police officer and that could be bad." She put it back inside one of the belt pouches before heading towards the door. "Chief Bogo gave her permission to let me carry it but only in the 10-7."

"Chief Buffalo Butt, as Nick says, gave you permission? Wow. How did you manage to do that?" Sliding through the opening Sarah had made by hauling on the handle, she held it open for her to slip through behind her. "That must have taken some doing."

"What? Oh no, not at all. Judy said as soon as my name came up he approved it without a second thought. I think he likes me." Trisha let out an exaggerated gasp.

"He _likes_ you? Oh my! The scandal! Should I be worried I'm going to lose my Sundae to that beefy bull? With the ripped muscles and sensually deep voice? And those powerful biceps. And just imagine what he might be hiding in the tight pants of his." The painted doe glanced over at her with a raised brow to see Trisha licking her lips playfully.

"Maybe I should be the one worried. You sound like you've got the hots for the big buffalo in blue." Sarah could just imagine Judy's face if she ever got wind that Trisha was making jokes like that about her boss and Nick would use that against the Chief for days, even weeks on end that a bunny was chasing after him.

"Well I won't deny that he's got a few attributes I find rather... _enticing_ , but I'm afraid he's a bit too old for me. That and he's married and you know I don't go near bucks, or does," she added, "that are in a relationship. Plus," she lowered her voice, "I'm pretty sure he would rip me literally in half." The two does were so overcome with giggles that they didn't notice someone else had come up behind them near the bar.

"Well it's a good thing my wife doesn't have to worry about a young _bunny_ trying to steal me away." The lapines laughter died immediately at the booming sound coming from above them. Almost at the same time did their heads tilt back into the frowning face of the imposing cape buffalo who they had just been discussing. Sarah had met him on several occasions in an official capacity when treating his injured officers and had known him to be a rather caring soul who hid it behind a lot of gruff. Trisha meanwhile had seen him lose it one or two times when Nick had been helping around the 10-7 and would purposefully antagonize the chief with fruity cocktails instead of his usual beer. Neither was sure what his current face was though.

"Well Chief Bogo. Lovely to see you here. I notice you're not really into the Halloween spirit," Sarah said, nodding towards the mammal's police uniform still looking as crisp as that morning when he had put it on.

"Oh sure I am. I'm dressed as a competent police officer in hopes it inspires Wilde over there to straighten up and act appropriately!" The last few words the Chief had raised his voice and angled it towards a couple that were seated a few tables away. A pair of long black-tipped ears suddenly sprang up from underneath a pink shawl over her head.

"I'm _right_ here, Chief! And I take offense to that." Having whipped around, Sarah and Trisha finally got a good look at Judy's costume for the night. Wearing a pink dress of several shades which was unusual in and of itself for the bunny cop to have on, it was nothing compared to the other part of the costume. Beneath the fabric, Judy was wearing a specially tailored costume fit to her size that turned her into a fox. The face was open so she still looked like her and there were holes at the top for her ears to raise or lower if needed, however the hood came complete with large fox ears. The russet and orange color along the rest of the body ended with a white tipped long fox tail sticking out from beneath the dress.

"Not you, Wilde. The other Wilde. Your lesser half." It had taken Bogo a very long time to finally stop calling Judy by her former last name, but when he finally had, he discovered he had just stepped in something much more problematic than a bunny annoyed with being called the wrong name.

"Oh. Sorry Chief." Turning to her husband, she smacked him on the forearm drawing the fox's attention away from a particularly interesting story from Wolford. "It's for you, dear." Now it was Nick's turn to get ogled by the two bunnies, though as discretely as possible so as not to alarm Judy and set off her protective instincts. Dressed in a green tunic with matching hat and long red feather coming out of it, Nick was effortlessly twirling what they assumed was a fake arrow since he would not be crazy enough to use the longbow strapped across his back to fire lethal ones.

"Hey Chief. Need another 'Bogo Special'?" Both Judy and Trisha had a hard time not tittering at the reminder of Nick's impromptu creation which he had named in honor of his boss who still had yet to ever drink the cotton candy cocktail.

"I swear Wilde if you put another one of those in front of me tonight I will assign you to cleaning the bathrooms for the next week." This effectively made Nick's smug grin vanish, much to Bogo's pleasure. "What are you two supposed to be anyway?"

Nick let out a overly dramatic gasp while flinging his paw to his chest. "Are you telling me you do not know the story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian? The famous fox couple who lead the charge on overthrowing the corrupt prince and false king of England? Oh woe is me! No one remembers the magnificence of fox culture anymore!" Clapping the back of his paw now to his forehead, he pretended to faint back in his chair.

"God you're such a goof, Nick." Trisha turned to Judy, now looking at her costume more carefully. "How did he trick you into dressing up as Maid Marion? I thought you were going as Wonder Bunny this year?"

"I wanted to, even had the full costume. Mom even helped me make a real shield, not the plastic stuff they have in the store. She's watching the kits tonight. Said something about needing a break and four kits in a quiet house was better than taking a hundred trick or treating. Nick had his heart set on this one though so I agreed. Although not without getting something in return," Judy said with a mischievous smile. "Old foxy over there has nighttime kit duty for the next two weeks solid."

"Dumb bunny hustled me again," Nick muttered, though not without a playful glint in his eye. Truthfully he loved spending time with his small kits, even at night which required a double dose of caffeine the next morning. "Besides, it's worth it to see you in that fox costume."

Judy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you saying you don't like me in all my bunny glory? Something about red fur that makes it better than my gray? You tired of my short, poofy tail and looking for a vixen?" Bogo slowly started backing away, eyes wide with concern. Trisha and Sarah were sorely tempted to follow his lead, knowing Judy could get a bit temperamental if threatened with Nick straying, though it was never something that would happen.

To his credit Nick didn't even bat an eye. "Of course not, Carrots. I just like that you embraced fox culture so willingly. It does my heart good to know we love each other enough to explore each others lives and history." All three bunnies made a small cooing noise at the heartfelt sentiment, Judy most of all who suddenly felt so much love for her fox. That is until he had to ruin it. "Plus you somehow made yourself even cuter which I didn't think was possible." Judy wasn't able to hide her blush but she still managed to reach out and slap his arm again, not totally displeased.

"Hey Judy, looking a bit low. Need a refill?" The newest mammal to enter the fray was an otter, just slightly smaller than the does. Dressed in a short, plaid skirt with a tied off white blouse, she looked rather attractive. A black wig with several streaks of white and blue dye topped the outfit as well as two spiked bracelets on each arm. A stuffed sparrow was affixed to her shoulder and a bright red apple with a single bite out of it hung from her belt.

"Lookin' good, Em," Nick called out, looking the female up and down. The sensitive ears of Sarah and Trisha picked up the low throaty growl coming from Judy but she still smiled sincerely at the otter. "Let me guess...school girl?" Narrowing her eyes, Em sent him a harsh glare.

"Don't be dumb, Slick. She's obviously Grunge Snow White." Trisha earned a beaming smile from the young bartender who had obviously been waiting for someone to get the reference.

"Thank you, Trisha! See?" she said proudly, turning to the tod. " _She_ gets me. Judy, your drinks are on the house tonight for having to deal with Slick over here. Nick? If you want drinks you'll have to earn em. One song of karaoke for each glass." Looking aghast while Judy rolled with laughter, Nick muttered something under his breath about 'staying sober tonight.'

"Let's leave the two lovebirds to themselves for a bit," Trisha whispered into Sarah's ear. "I think I saw some chocolate covered carrots over-...Uh oh." Concerned by the mix of amusement and small amount of fear in Trisha's voice, Sarah whipped around following her gaze. For a moment, she was extremely confused as she saw only a fennec dressed in a fancy shirt and a pair of old style trousers much like Nick was wearing beneath his tunic. Then she saw it. A purple blur followed by a trail of gold flying behind whatever had been moving so quickly.

"What on earth?" Sarah couldn't make sense of what she was seeing until she caught sight of the fennec's nervous face. "Xavier?" While he hadn't been at the hospital long, the interning nurse had made quite a name for himself in being very efficient and timely. He had only had one instance where he had made an error and that had not been his fault as he had been practically run over- "Oh no. _Taconny?_ "

The blur racing back and forth near the back wall came to a stand so suddenly that Sarah and Trisha could almost hear the imaginary tire squeals from the brakes. A black and white spotted doe stood there in a lovely purple dress with a very long braid of golden hair flowing behind her. It was a beautiful costume though Sarah was a little concerned with how the doe was vibrating. "I'mnotTaconnyI'mRabunzelandItoldyounottocallmeTacconnyDoctorHoppscallmeTacocauseIliketacosandtobecalledTaco." Before Sarah could work out what she was saying at the incredible speed her words were flying out at, Taconny turned towards Trisha. "OhmygodTrishaIcanseemusicandtastecolorsthisiscrazyhowdowenotlivelikethisallthetimeheydidyoubringmecandyIreallycouldgoforsomemorecandyCANDYCANDYCANDY!" Without saying another word or even glancing at them, she tore off across the floor again.

Xavier looked over at them apologetically but also fearful. "She's been like this for a while now. She went through three bowls of candy bars and chocolate and then downed a super espresso." Turning back to see the spotted bunny bounding off the walls, the fennec winced slightly seeing her feet shake the table when she landed hard before continuing on. "She's gonna live, right?"

* * *

After a rather enjoyable party at the bar, the two bunnies headed for the hospital. It was still relatively early for the nightlife rabbits so they had decided to go visit the annual 'Haunted Hospital' the off-duty staff liked to put on for their favorite nurses and doctors. It was low-key, mainly streamers and a few inflatable creatures and hanging skeletons, though a few of the more 'dedicated' Halloween enthusiasts went all out on costumes and would stage jump-scares. Sarah knew of a few nurses planning to do a few of them and she wanted to see how Trisha would react, hoping she would get to 'comfort' the doe if she got spooked.

Each year they found new places to hold the event. Some recent years had included the employee cafeteria. Others the grounds outside between wings. This year however they were in luck. The third floor had recently been targeted for necessary upgrades. It was not a critical ward for now but the idea was to create a larger area for the ICU to have multiple treatment areas for different injuries. As such, there were large openings where the rooms used to be, covered in nothing but plastic sheeting which also hung in front of many openings. Ideal places for unsuspecting employees to be jumped by ghouls and goblins.

Before they got there though, the two bunnies stopped in at the greeting station where they found the emergency room administrator tending several large baskets of candy and chocolate. While it was a wonderful holiday for children to experience, getting dressed up as their favorite characters and going trick or treating with friends, the sad fact was that more accidents happened involving children on Halloween night than any other of the year. Administrator Blue had started the tradition of providing treats to children and their siblings who ended up in the hospital ward about ten years ago when two small children were hit by a delivery vehicle and most of their friends came and stayed through the night, robbing the smaller children of their time out in their neighborhoods. The children had made it through with only minor injuries, but the parents were able to stay and wait while their other children were distracted. Since then, Blue had kept it up, making it more extravagant every year.

This year Blue had dressed up as a pirate, complete with peg leg and a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. His sword was made of wood and could not actually be removed from the sheath, but it still added quite a bit of flair to his character. "Officer!" Sarah and Trisha both turned towards the wolf. "Thank you for bringing back our nurse. We were afraid she would escape before we could perform our rabbit sacrifi- I mean we were worried she would get lost out there in the dark. Cause it's nighttime." His shifty eyes had both bunnies laughing.

"Sorry Bluebeard, but this doe is my prisoner and I don't intend to let her out of my sights." Sarah wrapped her arm around the brown doe's waist protectively, making the canine chuckle. "I'm sure Squinny could fit the bill. Half a rabbit is good enough, right?"

"Hey!" The three turned towards the nurses station a ways down the hall to see the squirrel rabbit hybrid standing on the desk growling lightly. "I'm nobody's sacrifice. I got a party to go to in fifteen minutes so you better not try nothin' or I'll come back and haunt you all." The idea of the gentle girl behind the desk haunting anyone made them all laugh, though keeping it quiet enough not to rile her up any further.

"So how come you went with a pirate outfit? Sarah tells me you had a reputation of going all out with costumes but she forgot to mention why you stopped. Pirate seems a bit bland, doesn't it?" Hearing the praise from one of his favorite doctors on staff made him preen a bit but the reality made him sober up.

"Well, she's right. I used to make some of the best costumes you'd ever seen. I'd spend months on my own unique creations and really get into the spirit. But my quality ended up being my downfall. Three years ago I was finishing up a long night of trick or treaters as well as dealing with a few major accidents that had taken place in nearby neighborhoods. I was wearing a killer zombie costume with convincing slashes and blood marks. Even had some prosthetic patches on my neck to make it seem as if I had been bitten. Unfortunately it was so well done I confused and scared a few employees. I was super tired by the end of the shift that I laid down in one of the cots in the hall." He shook his head, remembering the embarrassing situation he had ended up in. "I didn't wake up there."

"Where did you wake up then?" Trisha inquired. She found the story interesting but not very scary or amusing at that point and wondered where it was going.

"In the morgue."

"I s-...Wait. Did you say the morgue?" This time her attention was solely focused on Blue, her interest now thoroughly caught. Sarah, having heard the story the last year, sat back and watched while her bunny absorbed the tale, noting her captivated eyes.

"Seems some intern, who was just as tired as I had been, found a body lying on a gurney in the middle of the hall and decided that the dead belong in the morgue, especially one that was covered in blood with a gaping chest wound and part of their jaw having been ripped off." He shook his head sadly. "Last Halloween I ever designed such an awesome costume. Store bought plastic for me from now on. Waking up in a freezing room with a _real_ dead body on each side was one time too many for this old canid."

Sarah, who had heard the story before, was focused on Trisha watching the conflicting emotions crossing her face. The urge to laugh was present but so was a bit of fear and a desire to bolt as far away from the hospital as she could. "Great. Now I'm going to be up all night with thoughts of being sent to the morgue while still alive. Thanks for that, Blue." The wolf barked with laughter while Sarah led her girlfriend away, chuckling a little herself.

"He loves telling that story. Even though I think it creeps himself out. I couldn't imagine being in that situation myself," Sarah shuddered. "I really can't stand going down there when I'm _not_ mistaken for a dead body. Although if that ever happens I'm castrating the mammal who brought me down there."

"If that ever happens I'll help you do it," the brown doe laughed before giving her girlfriend a hip bump. She let out a muffled squeal when a white paw suddenly smacked her backside.

"Behave, Nurse Rose Petal. Or else I might have to seek disciplinary action." The twinkle in her eye was mirrored in Trisha's and each of them started breathing a little heavier, though they had to force down the desire to rip each others clothes off when they came around the corner and seeing the entrance to the haunted hospital wing.

Just beyond the front table where a zombie Iron Mammal sat, the lights had been shut off, the only illumination provided by flashing strobe lights that gave off a stereotypical creepy vibe. Large amount of spider webs with fake insects trapped inside decorated the doorway and there was even a bird wrapped up being fed on by an arachnid the size of Sarah's head.

"Hey Steve," the doctor greeted the bored looking wolverine. "Get stuck with entrance duty?" One of the worst jobs one could draw out of the hat was the 'greeter' position, only topped by the clean-up crew. They got to have no fun and mainly informed visitors and staff of the rules and to ask if anyone had a history of epilepsy or seizures as they would have to change the lighting from strobe to static. They didn't turn away guests simply because of a light restriction like most public haunted houses.

"Hopps. Good to see you. Yeah, 'fraid so. At least it's not clean-up like last year. Slowly moving up the totem pole," he cheered sarcastically, giving the does two thumbs up. "Maybe next year I'll be the lighting operator."

"Hang in there, Steve. I bet next year you'll get the best job of all." Looking wistfully out into nothingness, the wolverine sighed happily.

"Oh that will be the day. Randy got it this year. You know, the white tail from labor and delivery? He's got this really killer routi-" Steve cut off immediately when he saw Sarah's wide eyes and 'cut' motion across her throat before winking at her. "Gotcha. First timer I take it?" he asked, nodding towards the doe's companion.

"Yep. And don't think a little hallway is gonna frighten _this_ doe," Trisha said haughtily. Steve only grinned evilly in response and waved his paw towards the entrance. Squaring her shoulders, the bunny strode over with purpose, ready to face whatever the staff of Savannah Central Hospital could throw at her. Sarah winked back at the wolverine before heading in behind her mate.

Once inside, Trisha's attitude changed slightly. She wasn't what she would call 'afraid' but the darkness and spooky atmosphere combined with the noises of savage mammals did make her uneasy. Sarah was no different. The whole setup was much different for rabbits who had instinctual drives to avoid experiences like these. She wagered only her sister Judy would be immune to being unsettled.

It really wasn't all that frightful to the two. A few talking puppets, a mummy walking towards them only to hit an 'imaginary' barrier, and a vampire coming out of a standing coffin were the highlights of the trip through the dark. The creepiest one had to be a rocking chair where a crazy mammal sat holding a pile of blankets that had no child in them. She kept muttering something about her child over and over while blood covered her face and front of her hospital gown. They were nearing the end and Trisha had been ready to turn and brag to the other doe that she hadn't been scared at all when out from one of the pitch black doorways a demonic killer clown leapt from it's hiding place. The antlers sprouting from the head were massive and did much to enhance the perceived threat.

Sarah, who had been expecting it, thought the performance was quite spectacular. Even she had felt a bit of fear by the display and she had known it was coming. She watched her girlfriend closely to see how badly she got scared, expecting a squeak or even a scream to come from her. What she had _not_ expected was for Trisha's expression to lock up with her eyes wide while at the same time leaping backward, keeping her eyes on the deer. Planting her feet against the wall just as she made contact, Trisha bent her knees and launched herself towards the larger mammal. Sarah could not see the buck's eyes through the mask but she could imagine them being shocked as he watched a powerful hindpaw whipping through the air to connect with his chin and cheek, spinning him around viciously before slamming into the floor.

"Oh my god!" Sarah cried out horrified. "Randy! Can you hear me?" Trisha, who was breathing hard both from the exertion and also because of the scare, put a paw to her mouth in guilt. _Oh crap. I killed a nurse._

Thankfully that wasn't the case. After a few moments the deer managed to right himself, shaking his head while removing the mask. "Owwww. Note to self, don't scare anymore rabbits." Rubbing the side of his chin, he looked at the two does crouched nearby. "You guys sure pack a wallop. A bit higher and I think we'd be having this discussion in a few hours when I woke up." Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes. Randy was the clown of the hospital. Always pulling pranks and stunts, always had a joke on hoof to tell. Even after what just happened he couldn't help but break out the comedy. "Don't apologize," he said, cutting off Trisha's opening mouth. "My fault for signing up to be the final scarer. I reap what I sow and all that. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said jovially while putting his mask back on. "I see nurse Henderson coming down the hall and I have yet to scare her in three years."

The two does wished him luck before heading out the exit to the hallway where the lighting was back to normal and was clean of anymore haunting decorations. They were almost at the elevator to take them back to the lobby floor when a shrill scream echoed behind them followed by a cry of success before another cry, this time one of pain, followed. They couldn't help but smile while getting in the elevator.

It was a relatively quick ride back down before making their way through the back of the emergency department heading for Sarah's office. After a short stop at the nurses station where the doctor apologized to Evie and Trisha showed off her outfit, they arrived at her door where a plaque with her name on it rested. Opening it, the two does slipped inside and attacked each other before the door had even closed.

Their lips met hungrily while paws began to roam. Having been worked up all night and been unable to take care of it since they had left the apartment, neither was interested in taking it slow or being soft. Sarah practically tore the buttons off the front of Trisha's outfit while she had made short work of the white doe's top half of the police uniform. "What-mmmm, what do you wa-oh yes right there...what do you want to do next?!" Trisha said in between gasps as Sarah's lips worked all over her neck and her paws tended to her chest.

"Mmmm, that depends." Sarah pulled back before reaching into the back pockets of her belt. Pulling out both paws, she watched Trisha's eyes light up. Flashing two sets of pawcuffs, she dangled them in front of the brown doe. "Do you want steel or fuzzy?"

* * *

 **Post A/N: If you're wondering what happens when the cuffs go on? Check out the full story in 'Sweet Treatment'.**

 **I have opened up an account for the more dedicated of my fans (or at least my story's fans). There I will post sneak peeks on in-progress chapters and once a certain amount has been met I will post full chapters at least a day early exclusively.**

 **p atreon (.dot) com / foxinthehenhouse**

 **On Nov. 1st get an exclusive look at the cover art for my brand new story, only for subscribers.**

 **And be sure to follow my profile or check in on Nov. 2nd for the first chapter of the new exciting fic.**


End file.
